


Much Ado About Everything

by d27dyer



Series: Ginny & Luna [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Poetry book number 4, got some writing done on my other story, here you go, oh well, posting the chapters as I write them, so expect this to keep bouncing up to the top of the page, sry not sry, started yet another WIP, took a bit of a break to do some other things, trying something new here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d27dyer/pseuds/d27dyer
Summary: Ginny and Luna discuss the merits of keeping their relationship hidden vs. revealing it to the world. and more importantly the rest of the Weasleys.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ginny & Luna [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555063
Kudos: 1





	Much Ado About Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its subsidiaries.
> 
> That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The summer passed with fanfare few  
Catchpole housing two parts of a whole.  
‘Though their love’s been set to simmer and stew,  
Secrets kept, always take their toll.

Our hay-haired maid, wants not to hide,  
The firefox concerns for safety of self.  
Lord of the Rook, mind open and clarified  
Would gladly likely shelter, at great cost to himself.

Our lover wrangled  
Over merits of skulking versus emergence.  
Although neither care for the views of a society mangled  
Their views on family have yet to reach a convergence

To tell or not to tell  
That is the question they must quell.


End file.
